


Roses for you

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: I gave you a bunch of red roses - Symbol for I love youI gave you a bunch of pink roses - Symbol of full happiness.I gave you a bunch of purple roses - Symbol of fidelity (faithful) love.I gave you a bunch of white roses - Symbol for a whole life owes you an apology.I gave you a bunch of blue roses - a symbol of endless love.And I gave you my heart - bleeding and blazing red.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Roses for you

I gave you a bunch of red roses - Symbol for I love you  
I gave you a bunch of pink roses - Symbol of full happiness.  
I gave you a bunch of purple roses - Symbol of fidelity (faithful) love.  
I gave you a bunch of white roses - Symbol for a whole life owes you an apology.  
I gave you a bunch of blue roses - a symbol of endless love.  
And I gave you my heart - bleeding and blazing red.

……..  
The bell of store rang, Alyson looked up to see the guest who had entered, spoke up the familiar slogan:

"The Florists welcome, may I help you?"

She carefully watched the man who looked comfortable dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans, but it highlighted his perfect figure. His cap had red and yellow Iron Man-shaped, which only suitable for children, but he wore it without hesitation. Went to the counter, he answered:

“I want some flowers.”

“Don't you mind if i ask a bunch or just one?”

“I want a bunch of red roses, wrap them beautifully, please.”

“Of course!” - Alyson smiled.

She came to the flower shelf, her hand picked some beautiful bloomed red roses.

“How many roses do you want?”

The guest scratched his head, slightly embarrassed:

“How many roses should be given to a lover?”

“Sometimes it will be nine, or ninety-nine.”

“Ninety-nine!” - He smiled, a sweet smile, as through flowers, he could see the person he loved.

“How lucky is the girl you love!” - Alyson felt so happy, the money she had through selling flowers wasn't low. So, she was not stingy when praising her guest.

“No, that’s not a girl!” - He laughed.

Alyson embarrassed, and realized:  
“I’m so sorry, i don’t know-”

“It’s fine, luckily, he didn’t know that, if not sure he was angry!”

The bunch of flowers was wrapped so beautifully, by her; she wanted to fix her mistake, that’s why she gave him a beautiful ribbon without money, but he asked:

“I want a red-yellow ribbon, that’s color he likes"

“It looks like the color of Iron Man!” - She pointed at the hat of him, answered to her, he just smiled.

When he paid a bill, he didn't forget good tips for her.

“Just want to know the meaning of the red roses, I want to tell him.”

“Red rosebuds are usually thought to represent an innocent love or the sentiment that the recipient is pure and beautiful. Or just have meaning I love you”

“Thank for that, next time I should search for that meaning” - He said, then hugged a large bundle of flowers and crept across the door, joining the busy crowd.

****  
The next day, that guest came again, with his cap had red and yellow Iron Man-shaped, ninety-nine roses, but this time, he wanted pink.

Alyson wrapped it with happily and gave him a red-yellow ribbon.

He smiled amusedly as he looked at the large bouquet:

"Great, thank you."

When he was about to leave the store, she called:

"Do you want to know the meaning of pink roses?"

"I have found out, 'is full happiness’ right?"

"That's right, good luck!" - She laughed, she thought herself worried too much.

"Thanks!"

***  
He came again, and like twice before, he wanted a bunch of ninety-nine purple roses

“How lucky you are! Purple roses were restocked a minute ago!”

“I know, I have passed here seven tiems to check if the store has any flowers for me.”

“Really?” - She was surprised. - “This time the purple rose symbolizes 'faithful love', you must love that person very much!"

The guest pensive for a long time, then he looked at the beautiful bouquet, he smiled brightly, but why did she find it so sad:

"That's right, more than my life."

But Alyson never knew what that meant.

***  
“Would you mind if i asked you a private question?” - She wrapped bunch of white roses.

“Don’t mind!”

“The man you loved, I wonder if he accepted your flowers?”

He shook his head. - “"If he accepts, I don't need the white rose to apologize to him."

"Did you do anything to him?"

He stroked the soft petals, there were drops of sparkling water, just like the expensive diamonds - "Will! And I hope he would forgive me"

"I believe with sincerity, he will forgive you for sure. Good luck!" - Although Alyson does not understand what his "will" is, she is committed to her duties and wishes him well.

He smiled before disappearing behind the door.

***  
"Dear customers, blue roses are rare, so our store doesn't have enough goods."

"No one at all?" - His gaze is heavy, looming sadness for no reason.

"I'm afraid not." - Alyson regrets. - "Blue roses are rare, so there is no one left in our store."

The visitor sighed, he stroked the edge of the hat with his hand, it seems his actions had repeated many times, so the edge of the hat was slightly discolored.

"Unfortunately!"

Alyson wanted to convince her guests to choose the other flowers she used to do. But looking into his dumbfounded eyes, she said nothing.

Just when he was about to turn away, his back was so lonely and so lonely that even a stranger like her could feel it. So Alyson exclaimed:

"Please wait for a second!"

He turned to look at her, puzzled. And Alyson hurriedly wrote down a piece of paper on the table, then slipped away from the cash register, walked over to him, and she looked around and lowered her voice:

"I give you this address. Here have blue roses, but it probably won't be cheap and it's a bit far from here."

She pressed into his hand a small piece of paper. The guest smiled brightly:

"Thank you. Very much. I am very grateful to you!"

"Don't let the manager know about it!" - And Alyson also smiled.

"Of course it is."

"Blue rose, 'eternal love', and with all my heart, wish you luck this time!"

"Thank you, your name?"

"I'm Alyson, and you, the love sick guy?" - She laughed.

"Steve Rogers," he said, turning to walk to the door. "Goodbye, Alyson. I think this is the last time I've come to buy flowers."

And he was gone, Alyson stood there, not knowing why her tears were falling. Already five days the guest came to buy flowers, every day is every color, every day is every meaning, every day is every word of love from Captain America to Iron Man. Their love was radiantly beautiful during the long years, the admiration of so many people, the happiness of the whole city ..

Yet now ..

The TV was still loudly reporting on Iron Man's death even after six days had passed. He left in the last battle of his life, leaving many things behind. Leaving the one person I love the most..

Steve placed the bouquet on the newly built grave, and he sat down, removed the hat that was still worn and faded on the head.

Gently stroking the petals still steaming, he smiled:

"I'm here to give you flowers, Tony."

His ring hand touched the cold stone tomb, and he whispered:

"This time it is a blue rose, do you know what it means? It's eternal love."  
And he sat there, whispering as if they were lovers.

"You used to tell me that old people don't understand romance, so i give you roses."

Next to the tomb, five bouquets of roses with five colors full. The first bouquets were dull, but the colors were intact - red, pink, purple, white and blue.

I gave you a bunch of red roses -Symbol for I love you  
I gave you a bunch of pink roses - Symbol of full happiness.  
I gave you a bunch of purple roses - Symbol of fidelity (faithful) love.  
I gave you a bunch of white roses - Symbol for a whole life owes you an apology.  
I gave you a bunch of blue roses - a symbol of endless love.  
And I gave you my heart - bleeding and blazing red.

“And you know, Tony? More than these roses—" - Steve pulled out his hand from the serum bag to dissolve the super soldier drug, he injected it into his hand. - "I give you my heart - blazing red and bleeding."

And as Steve got older, he turned into an old man. His time had passed a long time ago, when the serum entered his body, erasing the medicine that kept the youth, he withered like the red rose he gave Tony the first day.

"Where can I live without you? A look that made me fall in love with you, then dreamed of a full life with you, forever faithful to this sentiment, but I have to apologize for not being able to live like you want me to be, but this love will never die. "

Steve smiled:

"This world, let other young people .. I'm tired, I've fought for so long, let me be selfish once for myself, let me with you, Tony .."

I'm so glad, I'm not alone, not at all .. Tony.


End file.
